Un Kuroko pour Noël
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent : un jour, un personnage, une rencontre avec Kuroko. De la joie, de la nostalgie, de l'amour aussi.
1. Sommaire

Hello tout le monde,

J'aime beaucoup le principe du _Calendrier de l'Avent_ , chose que j'ai déjà faite sur un autre fandom. Ca apporte un défi d'écrire et de publier chaque jour sur un thème différent.

Bien sûr, mon personnage principal ne peut être que ce petit Kuroko d'amour (*w*)

Je remercie grandement ma petite poire alias **ZexyHeart** parce que c'est elle qui m'a concocté les thèmes ainsi que les personnages associés. Elle me fait souffrir mais je le savais et j'aime ça ^^

J'espère que vous passerez de bons moments auprès de tous ces petits bishonens et de Kuroko-love.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Un Kuroko pour Noël**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

 **Sommaire**

.

.

1 – Kiyoshi / Sucre d'orge

2 – Nijimura / Famille

3 – Tsugawa / Solitude

4 – Furihata / Enfance

5 – Imayoshi / Froid

6 – Himuro / Rêves

7 – Papa Mbaye Siki / Neige

8 – Sakurai / Silence

9 – Haizaki / Regret

10 – Takao / Cœur

11 – Hyuga / Chocolat

12 – Kasamatsu / Vœu

13 – Hanamiya / Glace

14 – Wakamatsu / Entraide

15 – Izuki / Marché de Noël

16 – Nigou / Espoir

17 – Silver / Lutin

18 – Mayuzumi / Amitié

19 – Midorima / Cadeaux

20 – Murasakibara / Gâteaux

21 – Kise / Sapin

22 – Aomine / Lumière

23 – Kagami / Etoile

24 – Nash / Père-Noël

25 – Akashi / Abandon - contrainte : faire un Angst-Fluffy (si si ça existe)

* * *

NdA :

Il se peut que je poste plusieurs drabbles d'un coup et/ou pas pendant plusieurs jours vu l'efficacité grandiose de ma plume (ceci est purement ironique), parce que je suis souvent victime du manque d'inspiration.

Je tenais juste à apporter cette précision :)


	2. Sucreries

.

 **Sucreries**

.

 _Kiyoshi/Sucre d'orge_

* * *

La première fois que Kuroko vît Kiyoshi, ce fût dans leur gymnase, en début de soirée. A ce moment là il était au plus mal, doutant de son basket, de ses capacités, de sa lumière. Il sombrait dans les brumes de l'inquiétude, seul comme toujours.

Il se demanda de suite ce que voulait ce grand type à l'air jovial, gobant des bonbons chocolatés. Cette entrevue apporta beaucoup pour le passeur mine de rien. Même si elle ne dura que quelques minutes, cela suffit. En présence du brun à l'allure de nounours, tout paraissait facile. Sûrement parce qu'on pouvait aisément se reposer sur ses épaules solides, tel un grand-frère protecteur.

* * *

Kuroko se rappelle très bien de son goût immodéré pour les friandises. Quelque part cette addiction au sucre lui fait penser à quelqu'un… Teppei aime ce qui est doux, rond, comme son caractère – tout du moins une de ses facettes. C'est toujours le premier à ramener des bonbons ou gâteaux pour ses coéquipiers lors de leurs entraînements ou lors de leurs déplacements. Il les partage sans aucune réticence, au contraire. C'est encore le premier à consoler les pleurs des _rookies_ quand ils perdent un match et celui qui va au-delà du danger afin de protéger leurs arrières.

Quand Tetsuya le regarde, il se dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir un grand-frère comme lui. Pour Noël, Riko a prévu une soirée tous ensemble, dans l'appartement de Kagami. L'occasion de se réunir pour s'amuser, profiter des uns et des autres dans une ambiance moins tendue que pour les compétitions. Le fantôme sourit en regardant le paquet de sucre d'orge à la saveur unique, édition limitée qu'il tient de son autre ami tout aussi gourmand que Teppei. Il a dû négocier durement et promettre une contre partie digne de l'appétit de son camarade de l'autre bout du pays. Mais cela en vaut la peine. Tetsuya se demande la mine que fera son _senpai_ quand il les lui offrira, à part des autres.

Un prêté pour un rendu…

Un cadeau pour une attention.

Maintenant, ne reste plus qu'à convaincre Kagami de confectionner plein de biscuits spéciaux de son pays afin de contenter Mura-kun qui attend sa récompense impatiemment. Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour son frère de cœur ?


	3. La chance d'avoir une famille

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde,

Voici la suite de ce calendrier, ça tombe bien j'avais trois drabbles d'avance...

RaR :

 _Tsuyakuroko_ : merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis sûre que Murasakibara t'en donnerait, il n'est pas radin, ça va. Et pour l'anniversaire d'Akashi, je prépare déjà un OS spécial que j'espère boucler d'ici là, il sera mis à l'honneur. Il faut terminer ce calendrier en beauté avec le meilleur pairing du fandom :)

* * *

.

 **La chance d'avoir une famille**

.

 _Nijimura/Famille_

* * *

A cette période de l'année, l'effervescence bat son plein. Les gens se pressent dans les rues de Tokyo le week-end ou après le travail pour dégoter les futurs cadeaux de Noël. Kuroko ne fait pas exception à la règle. Il a la chance de posséder des liens familiaux soudés. Sa grand-mère le chouchoute tous les jours de l'année, sa mère veille sur son bien-être et son père n'est pas l'homme le plus strict du monde. Il aime ces fêtes, ces jours heureux où tout le monde se retrouve autour d'une table bien garnie.

Au loin il aperçoit une silhouette familière qu'il n'a plu eut l'occasion de voir. Malgré le temps passé, il reconnait son ancien capitaine. Enrubanné dans une écharpe, ses cheveux corbeaux restent à découvert, volant sous la bise légère de l'hiver. Nijimura garde son air mystérieux emprunt de distinction. En y repensant il a toujours été à part des autres, peut être mis sur le banc de touche un peu trop tôt.

Kuroko se poste à côté de lui. Non surpris de le voir, le plus vieux rit en continuant d'observer la vitrine du magasin.

— Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

— Bien, et toi ? Tu ne nous as jamais donné de nouvelles.

— A quoi bon ?

— Je suis content de te revoir.

Le jeune homme se retourne pour lui faire face, ses yeux anthracite, durs, s'adoucissent un peu. Un fin sourire s'esquisse le long de ses lèvres.

— Moi aussi, crois-moi c'est sincère.

— Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un café ?

La sincérité du sixième joueur a toujours plu à l'autre garçon. Kuroko ne fait pas dans les chichis, ça tombe bien, lui non plus.

Après avoir accepté, les voilà à l'abri du froid dans un café typique de la ville. Nijimura met ses mains autour de la grande tasse pour se réchauffer. Effectivement, il n'a pas gardé contact avec ses anciens coéquipiers, ces talents incontestés de cette génération maudite. Cela ne l'empêche pas de conserver une certaine forme d'attachement pour tous ces adolescents.

Comme à son habitude, Kuroko n'y va pas par quatre chemins, il demande de son ton unique et placide.

— Ton père s'est rétabli ?

— Non, il est mort l'année suivante.

— Oh… Désolé.

— Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

L'expression du noiraud demeure impénétrable, on ne devine pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Pour ça, lui non plus n'a pas changé.

En discutant plus, le fantôme apprend que le frère et la sœur de son _senpai_ ont quitté le pays, qu'ils vivent en Amérique. Il se retrouve donc seul avec sa mère. Cela ne semble pas l'affecter, tout du moins il ne le montre pas. Après tout, ils ne sont pas amis. A l'époque Shuzo ne prônait pas la camaraderie au sein de l'équipe, tel le _leader_ qu'il était. Il demeurait en retrait, observant les autres, les tenants d'une main de fer. Tetsuya se dit qu'il a de la chance car lui a su s'intégrer aux Miracles alors que son ex-capitaine s'est exclu de lui-même. Il possède cette aura distante mais non dénuée de bienveillance.

Nijimura finit par se lever en remerciant son camarade pour cette entrevue. Il ne joue plus au basket, son visage est le même que ces adultes accablés de responsabilité. Il a mûri trop vite, le poids de son passé pèse sur ses épaules. Oui, il incarne encore ce meneur discret mais charismatique, demeurant dans l'ombre des autres, s'effaçant au profit de leur bonheur. Quelque part ça rend Kuroko un peu triste. En le regardant s'éloigner, il pense qu'il a vraiment de la chance d'être autant entouré par sa famille ainsi que ses amis alors que son _senpai_ ne se plaint de rien.

Béni celui qui possède une famille unie.

En honneur de Nijimura, le petit fantôme se rend dans un temple en hauteur de la ville, prier pour lui. Il l'admire secrètement pour sa force tranquille, il doit en tirer aussi une leçon : celle de ne plus s'apitoyer sur son sort quand vient l'adversité.

Noël n'est pas synonyme de fête pour tout le monde.


	4. Solitude

.

 **Solitude**

.

 _Tsugawa/Solitude_

* * *

Tsugawa sourit. Tout le temps. Toujours. Dans tous les matchs et dans toutes les situations. Il sourit plus encore lorsqu'il trouve un adversaire de taille, plus fort que lui. Il sourit pour provoquer l'autre, pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il sourit même lorsqu'il est un peu mis à l'écart de son équipe.

Il parle trop et trop fort. Lui aussi est monté sur ressort, telle une pile électrique. Seulement il n'y peut rien, son amour du basket le fait trépigner d'impatience, vibrer d'anticipation. Son sérieux attire l'admiration de ses _senpais_ pourtant il n'est pas encore tout à fait intégré à son groupe. Oh ce n'est rien, le début d'année est toujours synonyme de chamboulement, il doit s'adapter.

D'ailleurs son Capitaine l'enguirlande encore une énième fois pour son tempérament emporté. L'adolescent part dans tous les sens et il vient de provoquer ce grand rouquin de l'équipe adverse. Ce n'est pas vraiment _fairplay_ , Iwamura en convient. Ce gosse le tuera à petit feu durant l'année si ça continue.

Tandis que le jeune homme au crâne rasé se prend une soufflante, il ne peut s'empêcher d'observer au loin cet autre _rookie_ à l'allure trop frêle pour jouer au basket et au charisme plat. Lui n'a pas l'air d'avoir son problème, son coéquipier lui ébouriffe ses cheveux bleu-ciel, son Capitaine le félicite même. Quelque part Tsugawa sent une pointe de jalousie naître dans le creux de son ventre, et ça fait mal, parce que cette solidarité dont il est témoin lui rappelle qu'il demeure bien seul pour le moment, incompris de ses camarades. Et là, il ne sourit plus.


	5. Victime de l'amour

RaR :

 _Tsuyakuroko_ : je suis de ton avis concernant la présence d'Akashi ;)

Moi aussi j'aime bien ces pairings, en fait du moment qu'il y est Kuroko mais ma préférence se porte sur le AkaKuro. J'espère que la suite te plaira…

* * *

.

 **Victime de l'amour**

.

 _Furihata/Enfance_

* * *

Furihata est un garçon sans histoire. Simple. Il ne s'attire jamais d'ennuis restant à l'écart des bagarres ou des personnes peu fréquentables. Sa nature discrète pourrait coïncider avec celle de son _senpai_ : Kuroko. Car même si le passeur a le même âge que lui, il l'a pris pour modèle depuis le début du lycée.

Ils s'entendent d'ailleurs plutôt bien. Souvent l'adolescent aux yeux d'azur vient se réfugier à la bibliothèque pendant des heures. Comme Kōki fait parti du comité de cet espace réservé aux étudiants, il s'y trouve presque tous les jours. A sa pause déjeuner, le soir quand il n'a pas entraînement. Et il s'assoit aux côtés de son camarde quand ce dernier étudie ou lit. Parfois ils chuchotent de tout et de rien. Leurs sujets dévient sur le basket bien sûr mais pas que… Maintenant, au fil des mois, les jeunes gens discutent de leurs vies privées, de leurs passions, de leurs aspirations. Ils se racontent leur passé, leur enfance.

C'est comme ça que Kuroko a appris que Furihata se faisait victimiser par les filles. Oh ce n'est pas drôle mais tout de même… Depuis le jardin d'enfant, le petit brun s'est fait dominé par ses copines. Ca partait d'un goûter donné ou d'un crayon de couleur prêté et jamais rendu. Ca passait aussi par porter les sacs de cours d'une prétendante, de faire la majeure partie d'un exposé seul, voire carrément les devoirs à la place de la demoiselle. Tout ça dans l'unique but d'attirer leurs faveurs. En fait, le remplaçant est trop gentil. Et peureux. Parce qu'il n'ose pas dire « non ». Un non ferme qui ne souffre d'aucune contestation. Contrairement à Tetsuya qui s'attire les faveurs de quelques unes de ses camarades – notamment de la plantureuse Momoi que personne n'oublie. Pourtant ce dernier ne semble faire aucun effort pour les séduire, elles viennent à lui de par l'aura discrète qu'il dégage. Furihata a bien envie d'en connaître d'avantage sur son ami, il lui pose la question au détour d'un silence studieux, là dans le coin de la bibliothèque, derrière une étagère.

— Dis Kuroko-kun, tu as eu combien de petites-amie déjà ?

Le jeune garçon le regarde droit dans les yeux de son air indéchiffrable. Puis il lève sa main devant lui et commence d'énumérer toutes les filles qui lui ont déjà déclaré leurs flammes.

— Et bien ça a commencé à la maternelle…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il compte sur ses doigts – une main ne suffit pas – le visage juvénile du brun se décompose. Mince, s'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais demandé parce que l'autre ne s'arrête plus.

Encore une chose de plus qui se rajoute à ses objectifs de prendre exemple sur Kuroko et son charme angélique : savoir séduire sans en avoir l'air.


	6. Aura glacée

Hello tout le monde,

Une fois n'est pas coutume ce drabble n'est pas encore joyeux, mais en même temps quand on voit qui est l'heureux élu du jour, on comprend… Essayez de ne pas trop le détester…

RaR :

 _Tsuyakuroko_ : merci pour ta review ^^ tu m'as fait rire mais tu as raison : Akashi veille de loin, de toute façon il voit tout c'est bien connu. Les demoiselles qui draguent notre Kuroko-love ne savent pas qu'il est 100% gay, c'est notre secret entre fangirls ;)

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

.

 **Aura glacée**

.

 _Imayoshi/Froid_

* * *

S'il est une personne froide parmi tous les joueurs de toutes les académies confondues, la palme reviendrait incontestablement à Imayoshi ; avec ses airs fourbes, son aura sombre, son sourire glacial qui vous provoque des frissons d'inconfort.

Kuroko ne l'aime pas. Son don d'observation a décelé son hypocrisie affichée sous des airs polis. Il a une mauvaise influence sur Aomine, son ex-lumière. Depuis qu'il est à Tōō son arrogance ne cesse de croître. Il le voit parfaitement… A distance, toujours loin de la panthère, le serpent veille. Tout semble indiquer que le Capitaine de l'équipe noire laisse une totale liberté à leur As mais il n'en est rien. Absolument rien. Au contraire, sans se faire remarquer il abat ses cartes les unes après les autres pour isoler le grand brun. Lui donner l'impression que c'est lui qui contrôle ses faits et gestes alors que Soichi ne se sert que de son talent. Rien d'autre ne compte, surtout pas la personnalité d'Aomine et encore moins ses démons intérieurs. Il ira jusqu'à retirer complètement l'amour du basket à son ami, de cela Kuroko en est convaincu.

En sortant des vestiaires après leur défaite, le passeur voit le noiraud rayonner d'un éclat noir. Derrière les vitres de ses lunettes il aperçoit son propre reflet car les deux s'observent. Imayoshi sourit et ça lui fait encore plus peur. Une phrase de pure courtoisie est lâchée quand il passe près de Kuroko, pourtant elle sonne comme une menace ou une provocation. Derrière son passage c'est comme un blizzard polaire qui s'engouffre dans les os du joueur de Seirin. Rien n'est bon dans cette personne et surtout pas son charisme glacial.

Tetsuya ne se retourne pas, les poings serrés le long de ses jambes. Il ne veut pas recroiser ce regard vipérin pour tout l'or du monde, car il a déjà changé son ami en statue de pierre. Il ne subira pas son emprise à son tour.


	7. Croire en ses rêves

Hello,

Une fois n'est pas coutume ce texte sera plus doux teinté d'espoir, il était temps.

RaR :

 _Tsuyakuroko_ : merci pour ta fidélité et ta review ^^ Contente de rencontrer une autre fan de psychopathe à lunettes (qui brillent), il faut l'aimer aussi ce petit :p

* * *

.

 **Croire en ses rêves c'est déjà les faire vivre**

.

 _Himuro/Rêves_

* * *

Kuroko accompagnait Himuro acheter les courses pour que leur chef cuisinier personnel leur prépare un bon dîner. En vacance dans la capitale, le frère spirituel de Kagami logeait chez lui. Ils se retrouvaient tous ce soir mais le frigo était pratiquement vide, non grave en soit si on excluait aussi la présence d'un ventre sur pattes qui faisait plus de deux mètres de haut – avec un estomac de la taille d'un véritable ballon de basket pour le coup.

Ils marchaient côte à côte en silence dans le froid hivernal. Le beau brun en avait l'habitude, emmitouflé dans son écharpe remontée jusqu'au niveau de son nez, seul son œil couleur schiste demeurait visible. Tetsuya l'observait à la dérobée, sondant ses intentions et ses mimiques. A l'instar des joueurs de poker, l'autre ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions, les maîtrisant à la perfection. Sauf une.

Himuro s'arrêta en passant sous un pont.

— Tu ne t'aies jamais demandé ce que tu ferais si ton rêve ne se réaliserait pas ?

Kuroko le contempla perplexe, où voulait-il en venir ?

— Pas vraiment, de quel rêve parles-tu ?

— Celui de ne pas pouvoir battre la Génération des miracles, même avec l'aide de Taiga.

— Et bien pour te répondre non je ne me suis jamais posé la question parce que je sais que j'y arriverai.

Le _shooter_ rit de son tintement aérien, les yeux fichés sur le ciel d'encre.

— Tu es bien sûr de toi… Est-ce parce que tu sais que tu as un atout de taille dans tes manches ? Je veux parler du talent de Taiga. Il ne fait pas tout.

— Non ce n'est pas pour ça. Je sais que tout le monde a ses limites mais pour qu'un rêve prenne vie, il faut y croire. Sans ça, cela ne reste qu'un regret.

A son tour d'être perplexe, Himuro détourna la tête pour détailler le visage du petit joueur fantôme. Il venait de le souffler ni plus ni moins. Celui-ci continua sous la supplique tacite.

— Il n'y a que nous qui puissions les faire vivre sans attendre le lendemain, sans se dire que ça sera impossible. Je sais très bien ce qu'Himuro-kun a en tête en disant cela…

— Ah oui et quoi donc ? demanda-t-il intrigué et amusé que l'on puisse percer ses secrets inavouables.

— Si tu veux un jour battre Kagami-kun il faut déjà que tu y croies fort. Personne ne le fera à ta place. Atteindre l'inatteignable c'est déjà faire un pas vers le possible.

Après cette réplique métaphysique, qui laissa Tatsuya hébété, le passeur reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Non seulement il avait bien mis à jour son rêve le plus précieux mais en prime il se payait le luxe de philosopher avec éloquence. Décidément, il recélait bien des surprises… Avec un tandem de choc comme lui et son frère, sûr qu'il fallait redoubler d'efforts pour les affronter et les vaincre. Un sourire discret naquit sur les lèvres fines. Effectivement, prendre une leçon de vie de la part de Tetsuya ne lui avait pas fait de mal car son rêve s'apparentait au sien. S'il y croyait alors que tout semblait perdu d'avance, lui aussi se devait d'aller de l'avant et de donner plus de crédit à son dessein. Parce qu'un rêve ne prend vie que dans les yeux de son créateur.


	8. Neige sur le soleil d'Afrique

Hello tout le monde,

J'ai pris du retard, je m'en doutais mais je me suis focalisée sur mon _AkaKuro_ qui est un gros pavé et que j'ai enfin terminé ! Ouf, je peux souffler et me consacrer à ce recueil. Au moins l'Empereur aura un texte pour son anniversaire.

Je publie le premier drabble de retard, la suite arrivera, je suis en train de l'écrire.

RaR :

 _Tsuyakuroko_ : merci encore une fois pour ta review ^^ Je suis bien contente que tu es vu ce côté spirituel, ça coulait de source avec cette paire en effet…

* * *

.

 **Neige** **sur** **le soleil** **d'Afrique**

.

 _Papa Mbay Siki/Neige_

* * *

Papa Mbay ne connaissait pas la neige. Normal vu ses origines.

Papa Mbay était mal à l'aise avec la poudreuse qui parsemait les trottoirs tokyoïtes. A cause de sa grande taille, son équilibre devenait précaire, il vacillait quand il marchait.

Papa Mbay glissait tous les deux mètres sur les plaques verglacées traîtresses qui se cachaient au détour d'une ruelle ou sous un pont.

Papa Mbay pestait comme il savait si bien le faire, content de rien, désagréable pour tout.

* * *

Et oui, ça se passait comme ça à Tokyo l'hiver.

Papa Mbay rouspétait, assis sur son postérieur, les poings levés rageurs quand Kagami et Kuroko le prirent en fourbe par surprise en l'attaquant de boules de neige. Une véritable lapidation avait lieu à la sortie du lycée Shinkyō. Il fallait bien l'accueillir dignement dans ce beau pays du Soleil Levant et lui faire connaître les coutumes locales… Et aussi juste un peu, se venger du fait d'avoir traité le joueur fantôme de « gosse ». Mais juste un peu.


	9. Parfois il vaut mieux se taire

Un fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai montré Kuroko un peu plus "sadique", disons joueur. Ca m'amuse :p

* * *

.

 **Parfois il vaut mieux se taire**

.

 _Sakurai/Silence_

* * *

Kuroko flânait dans les rayons manga d'une boutique spécialisée. Comme tous les adolescents de son âge il aimait bien en lire et en suivre quelques uns. Il longeait les étalages de livres sans faire attention à son environnement. Il percuta quelqu'un à l'épaule. Aussitôt une voix aigue retentit à ses oreilles.

— Désolé !

Sakurai se trouvait juste à sa droite, le dos courbé, les mains jointes devant ses jambes en une attitude contrite. Il le reconnaissait parfaitement.

— Ne t'excuse pas ce n'est pas grave.

Le garçon aux cheveux châtain se releva, le fixa de ses grands yeux suppliants puis… Il se courba de nouveau.

— Désolé !

— Arrête s'il te plait…

— Oui pardon !

— Je n'ai pas regardé non plus où j'allais.

— Oui bien sûr… Désolé !

Ce manège devenait vraiment gênant. A chaque fois que Ryo prononçait une parole, c'était pour s'excuser, le tout accompagné d'une magistrale courbette. Ca en devenait ridicule.

Kuroko eut une idée…

— Tu as réussi à rivaliser avec Hyuga-senpai tu sais. Depuis notre confrontation il redouble d'effort pour améliorer ses tirs à trois points.

Sakurai se redressa, hébété.

Puis se courba, encore.

— Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas paraître offensant !

— Non c'est qu'il n'aime pas être battu par un premier année ne t'en fais pas.

— Désolé, désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

Kuroko voulut vérifier quelque chose. Il toucha du bout de son index le front de son interlocuteur.

— Désolé !

Ah oui là vraiment ça relevait de l'incompréhensible. Le joueur de Seirin recommença autant de fois que l'autre s'excusa. Ce qui au bout d'un moment dérangea la clientèle avoisinante. Le gérant vint leur demander gentiment de cesser leur cirque et de se taire, ici le silence prévalait.

Ce fut Sakurai qui s'excusa pour deux en une pirouette de regret. Expulsé du magasin, Tetsuya se demandait comment faisait ce garçon pour être si inoffensif en dehors du terrain et orgueilleux dedans. Ce cas restait un mystère…

Il l'abandonna saoulé sur le trottoir quand il se pencha en avant pour se répandre en allégations inutiles. Il n'y avait pas que les Miracles de bizarres.


	10. Juste quelqu'un de bien

Hello tout le monde,

Le délai est juste mais j'y suis arrivée et je suis fière d'avoir montré cet imbuvable d'Haizaki en garçon bien !

RaR :

 _Tsukyakuroko_ : merci encore une nouvelle fois pour ta fidélité ! Vraiment, ça me touche. J'ai bien forcé le trait de Sakurai mais en même temps, ça lui va tellement bien ^^

Je vous laisse en compagnie du rastaquouère.

Peri

* * *

.

 **Juste quelqu'un de bien**

.

 _Haizaki/Regrets_

* * *

Dans l'ombre de la nuit, dissimulé par les lumières diffuses des lampadaires, un garçon attendait, adossé contre un mur, le long d'une rue banale, dans un quartier tout autant banal. Sa cigarette qu'il fumait se consumait faisant juste luire le bout incandescent.

De loin Kuroko le vit et le reconnut. Il s'approcha sans crainte, s'arrêta devant lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant chez moi ? demanda-t-il de son ton dénué d'animosité.

L'autre aspira encore une bouffée de nicotine puis ricana et jeta le mégot.

— Je voulais te voir.

La silhouette sortit de l'obscurité pour apparaître à la lueur du lampadaire. Haizaki arborait toujours ses tresses collées contre son crâne avec ses cernes qui lui mangeaient les joues.

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien…

— Ouais, c'est clair. J'ai été viré de mon équipe actuelle.

— C'est parce que tu as été trop loin.

Kuroko n'avait jamais eu peur de cet animal révolté qu'était ce garçon rebelle. Le _bad-boy_ du collège et apparemment de son lycée. Il parlait franchement comme à son habitude.

— Je sais.

Un silence s'abattit entre eux mais non gênant. Le paria n'était pas non plus bavard.

— Tu vas arrêter ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Le basket.

Haizaki bascula sa tête pour regarder la nuit envelopper de son écrin noir toute chose de cette ville. Il haussa les épaules comme indifférent et rit encore. Rire pour masquer sa faiblesse.

— Non, quelqu'un m'a dit un jour de ne pas abandonner. Tu sais, j'ai assisté aux matchs de ton équipe depuis qu'on a été battu.

Le joueur de Seirin nota un changement notable : son ex-coéquipier employait le « nous » pour parler de son équipe.

— Et ?

— J'avoue que tu te défends plutôt bien. Kuroko… Je regrette pour tout.

— C'est du passé mais j'apprécie ton geste.

Il voyait nettement que l'autre était sincère, tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard clair. Clair là ou le sien s'avérait sombre. Mais au fond il n'avait pas un mauvais fond. C'était juste un fanfaron, attirant l'attention sur ses frasques.

— Haizaki-kun, réintègre ton équipe et jouons l'un contre l'autre.

Shogo releva la tête et offrit son expression la plus amusée.

— Okay mais d'abord je dois m'excuser auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. A plus Kuroko.

Et il repartit comme il était venu, les mains dans les poches de sa démarche nonchalante comme le genre qu'il se donnait. Tetsuya savait vers qui il allait faire amande honorable et cette nouvelle facette du garçon aux cheveux gris lui plut. Parce que derrière ses apparences bravaches se cachait un type bien, tout simplement.


	11. Verve facile, attention aux conséquences

RaR :

 _Tsukyakuroko_ : merci pour ta review ^^ Haizaki n'est pas un de mes chouchous au contraire, ce fut un véritable défi de montrer son côté « bon » mais je pense qu'il doit en avoir un. Je suis contente si je l'ai bien représenté vu que c'est un de tes persos que tu aimes. Et oui pour te répondre, j'ai glissé un petit Kise des familles, obligé ;) il va s'excuser.

* * *

.

 **Verve facile, attention aux conséquences…**

.

 _Takao/Cœur_

* * *

Takao est un garçon enjoué, toujours de bonne humeur, aimant plaisanter de tout. Il sait se faire apprécier de tout le monde, y compris de ses anciens adversaires. Ceux-ci ne le restent pas bien longtemps, la preuve avec les joueurs de l'équipe de Seirin. On peut affirmer qu'il est à présent ami avec le petit fantôme, celui qui a le même poste que le sien.

Au début rivaux et maintenant alliés.

Alliés pour faire tourner Midorima en bourrique surtout. Encore ce soir, le meneur de Shūtoku se trouve dans la chambre de Kuroko. Ils regardent les photos de classe et celles datant du collège et sur chacune d'elles où le visage sévère de Shintaro apparaît, une petite pique est lancée. Oh rien de méchant. Il est comme ça Takao, taquin, un peu moqueur sur les bords mais pas mauvais dans le fond. Il ne va jamais trop loin dans les vannes qu'il envoie. Bon, sauf peut être là parce que son téléphone vibre de chaque commentaire qu'il écrit à son coéquipier resté chez lui.

Kuroko le regarde, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

— Fais gaffe quand même, Mido-kun est très susceptible.

— Oh oui ça je sais, mais t'inquiète, il ne boude jamais longtemps.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se contente de faire la moue, pas si sûr que ça…

Encore un message, encore une petite boutade. Takao est carrément plié de rire, allongé sur le dos, contre le matelas.

— Ah mais je l'imaginais tellement comme ça gamin, avec sa chemise aboutonnée jusqu'au col et un gilet sans manche ! C'est trop fort, je l'aurais parié. Et déjà petit il ne souriait pas, ça n'a pas changé.

— Il a toujours été sérieux.

— Oui c'est clair.

Takao pousse un soupire en se rasseyant correctement.

— Dommage d'ailleurs, je n'arrête pas de lui répéter de plus s'amuser.

Un dernier bip sonore l'avertit qu'un message vient de lui être envoyé. Cette fois-ci l'adorable moue joueuse du faucon se pince. Effectivement il a été trop loin puisque son Shin-chan le somme de ne plus le déranger et encore moins lui parler pour le lundi suivant. Ca promet quelques jours de brouille.

— Je te l'avais dit Takao-kun, tu l'as vexé. Même s'il ne le montre pas il est sensible. Enfin ça, il ne l'admettra jamais.

— Mince j'y suis allé trop fort.

Les deux adolescents se regardent dans le blanc des yeux.

— Je n'ai plus qu'à me faire pardonner.

— Tu vas t'y prendre comment ?

— Je vais lui amener de vieilles photos de famille où je ne suis pas à mon avantage. En fait y en a même où j'ai honte mais je crois qu'il faut au moins ça pour que Shin-chan ne m'en veuille plus.

Takao s'étale sur le matelas, les mains derrière sa nuque, les bras écartés. Kuroko range ses photos en se disant que le brun a à cœur l'amitié de ses proches. Sous ses apparences railleuses se terre un gamin au cœur tendre.


	12. Un coeur en chocolat

RaR :

 _Tsuyakuroko_ : merci encore pour ta review ^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Ah je vois bien Takao s'associer à Kuroko pour en faire baver à notre tsundere préféré. Je l'aime bien aussi, oui déjà à Teiko il était mimi avec son petit air d'intello et ses lunettes :)

* * *

.

 **Un cœur en chocolat**

.

 _Hyuga/Chocolat_

* * *

En tant que _senpai_ – et cette position lui tenait particulièrement à cœur – Hyuga était là pour ses _kōhais_. Il les aidait non seulement dans le basket mais aussi pour leurs études. Tous connaissaient son intransigeance. Il n'abandonnait pas son protégé quand il lui enseignait une matière.

Kuroko et Kagami se trouvaient assis dans son salon autour de la table basse, aux côtés de leur Capitaine qui avait sa mine des grands jours, c'est-à-dire d'une sévérité sans limite. Son aura noire l'entourait, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine et quelques rides barrant son front. Il foutait bien les pétoches en fait, autant que lors de leur rencontre contre Tōō.

Le roux peinait à rester concentré, somnolent par intermittence tandis que le joueur fantôme flanchait par manque de sucre. L'hypoglycémie le guettait. En vérité ils buchaient sur leurs révisions depuis quatre heures non stop sans pause pipi ni rien. Oui, Hyuga s'apparentait à un tyran, on peut le dire.

* * *

Un bruit les fit sursauter. Kagami venait de se cogner la tête en tombant sur la table. Kuroko s'échoua au sol, en PLS sur les coussins. Le brun à lunette soupira en les regardant. Puis il vérifia l'horloge du salon… Ah oui quand même… Il y avait été un peu fort là. Il leur apporta des boissons chaudes et des parts de gâteau au chocolat pour les requinquer. Aussitôt l'assiette posée sur le meuble que les deux _rookies_ reprirent vie.

Junpei était exigent non seulement envers lui mais avec les autres, cependant il récompensait leurs efforts avec des douceurs là où lui se punissait d'avoir échoué. En regardant ses coéquipiers s'empiffrer avec bonheur, il sourit. Son cœur fondant – au chocolat – le perdra.


	13. Déni

NdA :

J'ai beaucoup de mal avec Kasamatsu, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu :)

* * *

.

 **Déni**

.

 _Kasamatsu/Vœu_

* * *

Pendant son temps libre Kasamatsu adorait faire les magasins, surtout ceux de musique mais pas que… Il aimait bien les beaux vêtements, les belles choses de manière générale. Il suivait un peu les tendances mais de loin. Attention, ce n'était pas un féru de mode comme ces adolescents superficiels qui ne jurent que par leurs apparences physiques.

Comme Kise par exemple.

Devant les portiques, veste en cuir en main, le jeune homme d'allure bourrue se demandait comment elle lui irait. Est-ce qu'il gagnerait en prestance ou en « coolatitude » ? Ferait-il plus vieux ? Serait-il élégant ? Tant de questions qui tournaient dans son cerveau en ébullition.

Non mais en vrai, il s'en foutait de la mode, n'allez pas croire.

Il savait bien que son physique n'attirait pas grand-monde – surtout les filles. De plus, son air revêche les faisait fuir. Il n'était tout simplement pas un beau gosse comme on dit.

Pas comme Kise.

Il souffla de dépit. Depuis que ce mannequin futile jouait dans son club, quelque chose le poussait à penser constamment à lui. Il devait le recadrer constamment.

Et non ça ne virait pas à l'obsession, arrêtez de penser n'importe quoi !

* * *

Kasamatsu vit entrer Kuroko dans la boutique. Seul. Aussitôt un rapprochement se fit entre ce garçon et Kise. Encore. Le brun fronça ses sourcils, accentuant l'austérité de son visage. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait plaire à quelqu'un avec une telle mine ?

Il sursauta quand le joueur de Seirin, derrière son dos, lui dit bonjour.

— Salut, répondit-il.

Non il n'était pas super avenant, clairement.

— C'est drôle, tu tiens dans tes mains la veste que Kise-kun portait sur sa dernière couverture la semaine dernière.

Moue contrariée de la part du Capitaine de Kaijō. Tous ses actes se rapportaient à ce blond désinvolte décidément.

— Ah j'en sais rien, je ne suis pas ses photos.

Kuroko haussa les épaules.

— Le connaissant, il serait content que tu la portes. Ca le toucherait.

— Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire plaisir, et puis quoi encore ! grimaça le brun en reposant le vêtement.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau seul – et tranquille – il reprit la veste, la palpa pour en apprécier la matière. Il s'admira avec dans le miroir, c'était vrai qu'elle lui allait plutôt bien et qu'il avait fier allure comme ça. Satisfait, il décida de l'acheter.

En son for intérieur, enfoui tout au fond de son être, il souhaita que Kise le remarque et que pour une fois le trouve beau.


	14. Les mygales aussi s'accouplent

RaR :

 _Tsuyakuroko_ : merci pour tes deux review ^^ j'aime beaucoup Huyga (avec Teppei) et c'est vrai qu'il a à cœur de veiller sur ses rookies. Il est toujours présent pour eux et bienveillant. Je ne pouvais que le montrer comme tel…

Et pour Kasamatsu je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de lui, pas que je ne l'apprécie pas mais c'est plus difficile de parler de lui. Ah mais ça cache forcément quelque chose son comportement envers Kise :p Sinon pourquoi il le maltraiterait autant ?

NdA :

Je tiens à préciser que je me suis contentée sur le pairing présent puisque je l'adore *cœur*

* * *

.

 **Les mygales aussi s'accouplent…**

.

 _Hanamiya/Glace_

* * *

Kuroko revenait de chez Kagami en cette fin d'après-midi, il avait décidé de passer par le parc de Toshimaen qui offrait à cette époque de l'année un accès à la patinoire à ciel ouvert. Il aimait bien flâner à cet endroit, souvent il s'y rendait avec les gars de son équipe. Il n'excellait pas dans le patinage en se prenant des gamelles mais là n'était pas l'important. Il s'adossa à la rambarde qui délimitait la piste pour regarder quelques minutes les gens. Le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aiguiser son don d'observation.

* * *

Des enfants patinaient accrochés aux mains de leurs parents, des amoureux évoluaient en s'enlaçant. Puis au loin, son attention se reporta sur deux silhouettes familières. Deux silhouettes sombres encore plus noires que l'ombre même. Oui, il les avait reconnu… Le duo infernal : Hanamiya et Imayoshi. Sans le vouloir une grimace se forma sur son visage. Que fabriquaient-ils ensemble ? Ca ne lui disait rien qui vaille les connaissant.

Ses yeux affutés les scrutèrent avec intensité. Ce n'était pas flagrant mais dans les gestes détournés l'on distinguait une forme de lien. D'intimité même. De la manière qu'avait Imayoshi d'effleurer la main de l'autre, de celle plus discrète qu'Hanamiya avait de rechercher un contact. Ils se tenaient à l'autre bout de la piste mais Kuroko voyait parfaitement leur petit manège. Le Capitaine de Tōō riait de son air affable tandis que le garçon aux cheveux de jais lui tirait la langue. Pour qui ne savait pas interpréter les signes on aurait pu croire qu'ils se disputaient mais non. En fait ils flirtaient. En d'autres circonstances Tetsuya en aurait été attendri, voir des amoureux roucouler est toujours mignon. Sauf là. Clairement un haut-le-cœur lui souleva l'estomac. Les yeux écarquillés par cette scène, le ventre noué de dégoût, il fut choqué de voir que même Makoto avait un cœur – et un petit-ami soit dit en passant – derrière cette couche de glace. Non : cette calotte glacière.


	15. Chantage

RaR :

 _Tsuyakuroko_ : merci pour ta review ^^ contente de rencontrer une autre fan de ce couple si bizarre, je suis pareille : je ne les vois qu'ensemble.

NdA :

J'ai tellement galéré ma vie sur ce drabble, bon entre Kasa et Waka ça le fait pas mais voilà.

* * *

.

 **Chantage**

.

 _Wakamatsu/Entraide_

* * *

A l'approche de Noël, l'académie de Tōō organisait une kermesse. Et comme deux de ses amis y étudiaient, Kuroko était forcé d'aller faire un tour – encouragé fortement par Momoi cela allait de soit.

Il déambulait parmi les stands, milkshake en main et paille dans la bouche tout en cherchant ses camarades. Il ne voyait pas de haute silhouette au teint halé mais entendit à l'autre bout de la place, la voix forte de Wakamatsu. Pour sûr que lui on ne pouvait pas le louper. Kuroko se dit judicieusement que ses cris de bête enragée étaient sûrement dirigés contre Aomine, donc par déduction qu'il le débusquerait enfin.

Effectivement, arrivé près du stand de l'équipe de basket, le grand blond s'époumonait en écartant les bras sur un Aomine égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire l'air absent et se curant l'oreille de son petit doigt, le tout masqué sous une belle arrogance affichée. Plus le premier montait dans les décibels, plus le second restait calme ne l'écoutant pas. Cette scène on ne peut plus banale attisait la curiosité des passants.

* * *

Le sixième joueur de la Génération des Miracles eut de la peine pour Wakamatsu. Il s'approcha discrètement de lui – ce qui le fit sursauter en l'apercevant – et lui parla à l'oreille. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses joues. Il détenait un atout pour faire participer Ahomine à cette fête.

Cela n'arrivait jamais que Kuroko lâche son secret comme ça pour raisonner la panthère indomptable mais bon, ce grand dadais avait l'air d'en baver. Un peu d'entraide ne faisait pas de mal.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Daiki affichait un rictus de colère mais remplaça son Capitaine pour tenir leur stand sous un sourire victorieux de son _senpai_ et rival, qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il venait de le faire chanter ni plus ni moins en menaçant de divulguer sa plus grande peur aux autres et surtout… De lui amener au printemps quelques petites abeilles butineuses rien que pour lui. Car Aomine avait une phobie de ces bestioles encore plus qu'il adorait les idoles.


	16. Le bonheur de souffrir

Bonjour, tout le monde,

J'essaie de poster la suite incessamment sous peu… Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'utiliser des personnages (très) secondaires mais c'est intéressant.

RaR :

 _Tsukyakuroko_ : merci pour ta fidélité ^^ Kuroko est mignon même quand il manipule son monde, c'est sa force : la pureté ! MDR. Oui c'est entièrement du parti pris, j'avoue. Mais personne ne lui en veut ;)

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

.

 **Le bonheur de souffrir**

.

 _Izuki/Marché de Noël_

* * *

Kuroko se promenait aux côtés d'Izuki dans le quartier grouillant de Roppongi là où avait lieu le plus gros marché de Noël de la capitale, et ce tous les ans. En bon _senpai_ , le brun aidait son _kōhai_ à dénicher des décorations pour les offrir à Kagami. Car seul dans ce pays éloigné de sa famille, il devait ressentir de la mélancolie, or pour l'éviter, les deux garçons avaient décidé d'égayer son studio en y apportant de la gaieté. Et un sapin. Et un père-Noël pour l'accrocher à son balcon. Ainsi que des petits lutins qu'ils mettraient sur sa terrasse. Puis tout un fourbis de boules, de guirlandes lumineuses et autres joyeusetés dans le même genre. Ils avaient les bras chargés – enfin surtout Izuki parce que Kuroko ne portait que les sacs en plastique détenant la décoration. Ses frêles biceps ne pouvant pas porter des charges trop lourdes. Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties.

Pour faire avaler la pilule à son Vice-capitaine qui commençait à fatiguer et à pester, Kuroko le lançait sur son sujet favori : à savoir son don pour faire de bonnes blagues – « bonnes » tout est relatif. Personne ne les comprenait ni n'en riait mais pour la bonne cause le garçon discret savait souffrir. Et puis ça faisait tellement plaisir à Shun que quelqu'un s'intéresse à son passe-temps favori. Il lui promit même de lui montrer son livre de blagues plus tard, quand ils auront tout installé chez le rouquin.

* * *

Tetsuya fit le vide dans son esprit pendant que Shun lui racontait sa soixante dixième blague, ou était-ce un jeu de mot ? L'adolescent ne savait plus. Son attention avait le bénéfice d'éloigner son _senpai_ de la douleur musculaire qui grignotait ses bras, parce qu'il manquait un renne pour le salon de Kagami et qu'il fallait retourner au stand qui en vendait… Alors Tetsuya lui demanda de la répéter, histoire de noyer le poisson.

Oui, pour le bonheur de sa lumière, Kuroko souffrait en silence, sourire crispé accroché sur ses joues. L'après-midi allait être encore longue…


	17. Le plus beaux des cadeaux

Un peu de Fluffy avec un toutou adorable (OwO)

* * *

.

 **Le plus beau des cadeaux**

.

 _Nigou/Espoir_

* * *

S'il était une chose de bien avec Kuroko, c'était qu'il ne manifestait pas d'attachement pour les objets ou les cadeaux matériels. D'aussi loin que ses parents s'en souviennent, il ne réclamait pas à tort et à travers ni ne faisait de caprice pour un jouet quelconque. Il se contentait de ce qu'il avait.

Comme tout petit enfant, il avait attendu le Père-Noël plus d'une fois la veille du grand jour dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, juste ça. Il aimait déguster les gâteaux spéciaux ou les plats du Réveillon parce que cela marquait cette fête. Par contre, il n'émettait pas de désirs impérieux pour un présent spécifique. Kuroko recevait avec bonheur tout ce qui s'offrait à lui, sans envie particulière. De ce fait, il était toujours heureux.

* * *

Pourtant pour ce Noël ci, le garçon désirait une chose ardemment : que son chien reste toute sa vie à ses côtés et que le maître qui l'ait abandonné ne revienne jamais le réclamer.

Cette petite boule de poil représentait le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse rêver, un signe du destin le mettant sur son chemin. Depuis Nigou ne le quittait plus, de peur qu'il s'échappe un jour. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'accompagnait partout où l'adolescent allait, caché dans son sac, près de son cœur, à l'intérieur même de sa passion.


	18. Le Démon n'est pas celui que l'on croit

RaR :

 _Tsukyakuroko_ : merci merci pour ta review ^^ non je n'avais pas d'avance, seulement il y a le sommaire, c'est trompeur mais je suis dans les temps… J'ai adoré écrire sur Nigou même si ce fut court, les animaux sont si craquants et l'amour qu'a Kuroko pour son chien également.

Rien de plus à ajouter, j'ai tellement craqué pour ce chapitre…

Perigrin.

* * *

.

 **Le Démon n'est pas celui que l'on croit**

.

 _Silver/Lutin_

* * *

Jason Silver n'avait rien pour lui si ce n'était sa monstrueuse force physique et sa confiance surdimensionnée – pire qu'Aomine soyons clair. Il jouait sur une toute autre catégorie et ce à tous les niveaux. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter ni se mesurer à ses capacités de fou. Sauf… Et bien sauf sur le plan intellectuel.

Non ce n'est pas méchant, seulement la réalité.

Kuroko l'avait parfaitement compris, ainsi que Kagami et le reste des miracles. Pour provoquer ce T-Rex, il suffisait de le défier lors d'un pari stupide. Mais le problème était « quel » domaine ? Même Murasakibara ne rivalisait ni en taille, ni en force hélas.

* * *

Arrivés sur le sol nippon pour une représentation avec une équipe professionnelle, les Jabberwock logeaient dans un hôtel peu avant les fêtes de fin d'année. Et comme d'habitude le monstre de muscles se pavanait en oubliant le respect et la bienséance dans les clubs les plus chers de la capitale. Et comme d'habitude le père de Riko en essuyait les plâtres.

Kuroko voulut lui donner une leçon, en plus ce n'était pas bien difficile de faire tomber le grand black dans le panneau… Il lui proposa de battre Atsushi dans une compétition de nourriture, seul domaine où le géant restait imbattable – fallait pas déconner et minimiser son talent !

Silver, entouré de son capitaine et des membres de son équipe, ingurgita un nombre incalculables de Yakitori – afin de ne pas trop le dépayser de sa cuisine natale – accompagné de Murasakibara et des autres, dans un petit restaurant typique. La note allait être salée pour le père de la coach mais tant pis, le plaisir de lui mettre la honte n'avait pas de prix. Pour être sûr que son ami gagne le challenge, Kuroko l'avait privé de dîner la veille au soir et de petit-déjeuner le matin même. Autant dire que le géant violet n'avait plus rien d'humain à ce stade et qu'il s'apparentait plus à ogre capable d'avaler un cheval complet.

La compétition commença… Atsushi enchaînait les plats à une allure folle, ne prenant même pas le temps de mâcher son poulet tandis que Silver peina au bout du quinzième plat – quelle petite nature. Son teint d'ébène pâlit, verdit aussi, laissant son adversaire finir sa part plus la sienne. Et reprendre une ration de rab.

Kuroko alla le trouver, réservé et poli tandis que seuls ses iris célestes pétillaient d'une lueur sadique. Personne ne le vit par contre. Sauf Silver qui blêmit un peu plus…

* * *

A la fin de leur match de représentation, après la douche, Silver apparût aux journalistes dans un magnifique déguisement de petit lutin aux collants verts, au chapeau pointu et aux chaussures à grelots. Et dégoter des collants pour un type de plus de deux mètres ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Malheureusement pour le perdant, Kuroko réussit car Kuroko réussissait tout dans la vie. Ce fut donc affublé de ce costume ridicule, sous les rires de ses coéquipiers, des journalistes, des supporters et sous le regard choqué de Nash, que Silver rongeait son frein en serrant les fesses tellement son pantalon le collait. Il se jura de ne jamais revenir dans ce pays de sauvage et de ne plus jamais croiser ces yeux livides où brillait la flamme du Démon.


	19. (Non) vivre à travers l'autre

Bonjour tout le monde,

S'il vous plait de tombez pas en dépression, je n'ai pu faire autrement avec ce drabble qui atteint les sommets de la tristitude. Mais bon, voilà ce que m'exprime ce fantôme bis.

RaR :

 _Tsukyakuroko_ : merci grandement pour ta fidélité et ta review ^^ c'est important que je le répète. Je suis contente que ce texte t'ait permis de décompressé, realy. J'adore venger l'honneur de Kuroko-chaton de tous ces vilains qui l'ont fait souffrir. Et c'était un régal que de souiller Silver :D

Bonne lecture tout de même,

Perigrin.

* * *

.

 **(Non) vivre à travers l'autre**

.

 _Mayuzumi/Amitié_

* * *

Il y a des gens de ce monde qui sont solitaires. Ils n'éprouvent pas le besoin de se lier aux autres, de tisser de véritables amitiés. Il en était ainsi pour Mayuzumi qui demeura en retrait de Rakuzan le temps de son cursus scolaire.

Il n'appréciait pas la proximité de ses coéquipiers, ni leurs familiarités.

Il se fichait bien de briller sur le terrain ou non. Avant. Oui, avant que son Capitaine ne le remarque et ne fasse jaillir son talent. Alors le garçon aux cheveux de cendre existait enfin en tant que joueur « atout », évoluant dans l'ombre des autres mais non dénué de volonté propre.

Il était quelqu'un sur le parquet.

* * *

Puis il comprit… Lors de sa rencontre avec cet autre, il sut qu'il ne représentait qu'une pâle copie créée dans le but égoïste de reconstruire ce qu'Akashi avait perdu. Et encore une fois, Mayuzumi n'était plus rien. Ses yeux vides fusillaient ce prototype défectueux alors que lui en était une version aboutie. La haine l'envahit quand son _leader_ lui stipula qu'il ne servait plus à rien tandis que ses yeux d'or et de sang contemplaient leur adversaire.

Chihiro désira ardemment le détester, lui, ce _rookie_ sans talent. Malheureusement, même dans son regard azuréen reflétant une profonde peine, il en fut démuni. Kuroko n'éprouvait même pas de hargne envers lui alors qu'il aurait dû. Il aurait dû être jaloux, envieux de sa position mais non. Il dirigeait sur lui un regard désolé, signifiant qu'il savait ce que s'avérait d'évoluer sous la coupe de l'Empereur. Une vie de rien, une vie de pantin.

Ils se faisaient face sur le terrain, théâtre de sa désuétude sans ressentiment, sans lui porter l'attention qu'il méritait. Au final le jeune adulte n'avait jamais pu être quelqu'un et se sentir proche des autres. Cela le confortait dans le fait de préférer demeurer seul.


	20. Celui qui attend

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

A partir de maintenant le recueil va prendre une autre tournure puisque j'avais promis de l'amour et bien amour il y aura :)

Chaque miracle aura un drabble romantique avec Kuroko-chaton, j'ai envie de partir comme sur un Otogame avec un chemin différent pour un amour différent. On va dire qu'aujourd'hui c'est la voie du trèfle.

RaR :

 _Tsukyakuroko_ : merci pour ta review ^^ on le plaint finalement Mayusumi malgré le fait qu'il a un caractère affirmé et orgueilleux. Il se rend bien compte qu'il ne pourra jamais remplacer Kuroko et c'est sûrement ça qui le rend amère. (et puis on ne remplace pas le petit fantôme comme ça non mais).

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

.

 **Celui qui attend**

.

 _Midorima/Cadeaux_

* * *

Le premier cadeau que Midorima reçut de la part de son petit-ami fut un baiser. Il n'avait jamais été un grand démonstratif à l'instar de Kise ou encore de Takao, néanmoins il sut se faire comprendre.

Le plus réfléchi des Miracles possédait une énorme patience ce qui compensait sa retenue.

Combien de regards avait-il lancé à Kuroko lorsqu'ils étaient au collège ? Et encore lors de leurs rencontres sportives ?

Sous ses apparences détachées se terrait un adolescent romantique. Parfaitement : ro-man-ti-que.

Il ne manquait pas de conseils à l'égard de son ami, tout comme des petits présents porte-bonheur pour lui porter chance. Et Kuroko l'avait compris. Midorima ne se dévoilait pas totalement, sûrement de peur de souffrir et d'être rejeté. Alors il se lança – malgré sa discrétion.

Même s'ils détenaient des caractères à peu près similaires, ils surent trouver le chemin de leurs cœurs.

* * *

Un jour que le plus grand était venu en personne à la sortie de son lycée lui apporter un fétiche quelconque, remontant ses lunettes dans un geste de gêne, Tetsuya avait osé faire le premier pas. A l'abri des platanes d'un parc, en retrait de l'aire de jeu, le plus petit s'était hissé sur la pointe des pieds, délicatement avait retiré les lunettes du visage fin et avait déposé un doux baiser chaste mais appuyé sur les lèvres voisines. Midorima en fut surpris, gardant ses yeux grand-ouverts sur la vision de son soupirant l'embrassant.

Alors pour ce premier Noël passé ensemble, le géant aux yeux d'émeraude n'attendra pas pour couvrir son petit-ami de baisers et ce, bien avant le vingt-cinq au soir.


	21. Celui qui est compréhensif

Hello tout le monde,

Je suis en retard, je rattrape tout ça… En espérant que la fin de ce recueil vous plaise et vous fasse partager l'esprit de Noël.

RaR :

 _Guest_ : merci pour ta review ^^ le MidoKuro n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé mais par contre ils sont mimis ensemble, hésitants et fleur-bleus…

* * *

.

 **Celui qui est compréhensif**

.

 _Murasakibara/Gâteaux_

* * *

Pour les fêtes de fin d'année, Atsushi rentrait dans sa famille à Tokyo. Il passait donc le plus de temps possible avec son petit-ami, Tetsuya qu'il ne voyait pas tant que cela. Même si la nature du colosse ne se révélait pas affectueuse, il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec son _boy-friend_.

Kuroko était toujours plein d'attention pour lui, facile à vivre, il ne s'emportait jamais, ni ne lui dictait sa façon de se conduire. A contrario, durant son année scolaire, Atsushi se faisait étroitement surveiller par Himuro qui filtrait sa nourriture. Il avait même commencé de l'obliger à manger des légumes, soit disant pour sa santé ! Foutaises !

Surtout lorsqu'on connaissait le dégoût qu'avait le centre de Yosen pour ces saletés immondes.

Alors qu'auprès de Kuroko, blottis l'un contre l'autre à regarder un film de Noël à la télévision, le géant pouvait tranquillement s'empiffrer de moultes pâtisseries confectionnées par Kagami. Oui parfaitement : Tetsuya était gentil tout plein mais malheureusement ses talents culinaires avoisinaient ceux de sa coach. Et intoxiquer son copain était sûrement pire que de lui faire ingurgiter des légumes.

Atsushi mangeait son centième gâteau en forme d'étoile saveur vanille sous les yeux attendris de Tetsuya qui récolterait les miettes au coin de ses lèvres…


	22. Celui qui demande

.

 **Celui qui demande**

.

 _Kise/Sapin_

* * *

Kise passait généralement les fêtes de fin d'année auprès de ses parents et de ses sœurs à la montagne, dans une station de ski huppée et m'as-tu-vu. Cela ne le dérangeait pas au contraire, aimant se pavaner et être reconnu par ses fans. Seulement pour une fois le jeune garçon refusa de se joindre au reste de sa famille.

C'était le premier réveillon qu'il allait passer avec son petit-ami, Kuroko. Depuis toutes ces années où le blond faisait tout pour attirer son attention, il réussit enfin à faire succomber le fantôme. Pour son plus grand bonheur ce dernier avait accepté de venir chez lui pour une soirée intime. Alors pour marquer le coup, Kise voulut acheter un sapin et le décorer d'or et de bleu en l'honneur de leur nouveau couple.

* * *

Ils marchaient main dans la main au milieu des rangées de conifères, sur une place de marché, le soir à la lueur des étoiles. Le cadre s'avérait très romantique. Quelques flocons tombaient mollement sur le fin tapis neigeux, recouvrant la cime des arbres. Kuroko avait remonté son écharpe tout en haut de son nez, seuls ses deux topazes restaient visibles. Kise n'aimait pas ne pas voir sa bouche. Elle lui manquait tant.

Au détour d'une rangée, le blond prit son petit-ami par les épaules et le plaqua contre les branches d'un sapin. Les yeux dorés brillèrent de malice. Il écarta le vêtement encombrant, se pencha pour voler un baiser passionné à Kuroko qui répondit sans problème à cet élan. Une fois repu, Kise s'écarta sous les yeux interrogateurs du plus petit.

— Kise-kun on aurait pu nous voir, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— Mais parce qu'il faut s'embrasser sous les branches d'un sapin c'est la tradition voyons.

L'autre fronça ses sourcils, perplexe.

— Non pas du tout. C'est sous une branche de gui.

— Ah oups, je ne savais pas ! rétorqua Ryota en se frottant la tête l'air faussement gêné.

— Tu es un très mauvais acteur tu sais…

— Oui je sais Kurokocchi mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais le devenir !

Kuroko ramena son copain près de lui en le prenant par les pans de son manteau pour lui délivrer un second baiser plus doux. Il savait pertinemment que Kise adorait les preuves d'affection et les câlins, il utilisait n'importe quel prétexte pour le montrer. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.


	23. Celui qui brille dans l'ombre

RaR :

 _TsukyuaKuroko_ : merci pour ta review ^^ (je ne savais pas que c'était toi la dernière fois). Je suis contente si tu as aimé les drabbles avec la GM, j'avoue que moi aussi j'aime l'idée que Kuroko ait son petit harem et que tout le monde se batte pour avoir ses faveurs *w*

J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi…

Petite dédicace à Kuro-Hagi, tu sais pourquoi… ;)

* * *

.

 **Celui qui brille dans l'ombre**

.

 _Aomine/Lumière_

* * *

La nuit, souvent, Aomine dormait mal. Son corps était pris d'infimes tremblements, sa peau frissonnait, ce qui réveillait son petit-ami. Sans bruit, Kuroko refermait ses bras autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans un étau de chaleur. Il savait pourquoi son amant avait un sommeil léger, ayant peur de se retrouver encore une fois seul devant les autres.

Il culpabilisait également d'avoir laissé tomber son meilleur ami d'autrefois, se réfugiant dans ses problèmes sans prendre la peine de demander de l'aide et encore moins d'accepter cette main tendue qui aurait pu le sauver.

Aomine conservait des séquelles de cet isolement, il avait peur de perdre Kuroko à chaque instant de sa vie, notamment le soir pendant ses songes. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus ne savait pas la teneur de ses rêves, néanmoins il se doutait qu'ils devaient être sombres, vu comment son _boy-friend_ s'agitait. Il se relevait sur un coude et l'observait durant des heures. Il le rassurait comme il le pouvait, d'une caresse furtive sur le bras, d'un chuchotement au creux de son oreille, d'un baiser déposé sur ses tempes. Tout pour lui signifier qu'il était présent et qu'il ne partira pas. Et puis, enfin, le visage aux traits durs s'adoucissait. La respiration du grand brun redevenait plus calme, sans doute apaisé par la présence à ses côtés. Car même dans l'obscurité de ses nuits, Daiki reconnaissait son ombre, celle qui veillait sur lui depuis toujours.

Ne dit-on pas que pour qu'une lumière puisse briller d'un éclat aveuglant, il faut qu'une ombre la complète parfaitement ?


	24. Un jour on partira

.

 **Un jour on partira**

.

 _Kagami/Etoile_

* * *

Pendant les vacances scolaires de Noël, Kuroko s'était installé chez son petit-ami, Kagami. Son prétexte avait été de ne pas vouloir le laisser seul pendant les fêtes, mais en vérité il désirait passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, seul à seul.

Seul sans les autres Miracles le harcelant pour un rien.

Seul sans Riko pour leur imposer un rythme d'entraînement effréné.

Seul sans Himuro pour accaparer le rouquin.

Seul sans Nigou qui terrorisait son copain.

Rien qu'eux un point c'était tout.

Kuroko s'avouait que pour le coup il devenait égoïste mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu gâcher ce temps précieux passé en compagnie de sa nouvelle lumière. Celle qui l'avait fait briller pour ce qu'il était : un joueur talentueux. Désormais le passeur n'avait plus rien à prouver aux autres, évoluant avec et pour Kagami.

Tandis que ce dernier dormait en ronflant dans sa chambre, le garçon frêle préparait le petit-déjeuner. En fait il le dorlotait, ce qui se révélait terriblement plaisant. Donner juste pour faire plaisir sans rien attendre en retour, juste se prélasser dans les bras robustes de son petit-ami.

* * *

Les jours heureux allaient peut être se terminer d'ici la fin de l'année en cours… Kuroko se doutait que Kagami partirait un jour du Japon pour retourner aux Etats-Unis, briller dans une carrière professionnelle digne de son génie. Parce qu'il incarnait plus qu'une lumière. En vérité, il éblouissait la foule telle une étoile scintillante à l'image des stars d'Hollywood, ces êtres intouchables et inégalables.

Kuroko n'était pas triste, au contraire. Il espérait fortement que sa moitié réussisse et empoigne son rêve en prenant comme il savait si bien le faire.

On ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait…

En regardant par la fenêtre le paysage baigné des couleurs de l'aube, l'adolescent se dit qu'ici ou ailleurs il ne restera plus dans l'ombre, ayant trouvé son astre qui filera avec lui.


	25. Petit Papa Noël

Hello tout le monde,

C'est l'avant dernier drabble, en cadeau vous aurez droit à un AkaKuro (comme c'est bizarre).

Je me suis lâchée comme jamais sur celui-ci, mais j'adore ^^

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

.

 **Petit Papa Noël**

.

 _Nash Gold Jr/Père-Noël_

* * *

Kuroko était fébrile derrière son écran d'ordinateur, attendant que la connexion se fasse avec son futur interlocuteur. Contre toute attente, après sa rencontre musclée avec Nash, alias l'Emmerdeur de Beverly Hills, les deux jeunes gens avaient appris à se connaître via internet. Ils avaient donc le plus naturellement du monde échangé leurs adresses mails, Skype, Instagram, et numéros de téléphone.

Vive la technologie comme on dit.

Et puis les choses tournèrent d'une façon assez étrange… Nash avait entamé la première approche plus intime en le draguant effrontément. Son sens du romantisme approchait les zéros mais cela n'offusqua pas Kuroko. Il n'était pas si prude que ça…

* * *

Maintenant ils flirtaient sans gêne, s'envoyaient des messages coquins au cours de la journée. Ce qui amusait le grand blond tatoué en imaginant l'autre mal à l'aise pendant ses heures de cours avec ce qui lui envoyait – imaginez un peu…

Kuroko avait beaucoup rougit aux interclasses sous l'œil suspicieux de Kagami mais jamais ô grand jamais il ne devait tomber sur les SMS secrets ! Ca serait extrêmement gênant. Le fantôme n'aurait plus qu'à quitter le pays, honteux pour des décennies entières.

* * *

Donc, le jeune garçon attendait de voir par caméra son _futur-boy-friend-à-distance_ , sourire aux coins des lèvres – et aussi cramoisi et confus.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il tentait une chose comme ça.

Il fut satisfait de son effet lorsque Nash afficha une expression équivalente à une copie du célèbre tableau _Le Cri_ de Munch, avec en plus ses yeux lagons exorbités. Clore le bec à ce jeune homme était juste trop bon.

Car voir un Kuroko agenouillé sur son lit, les mains jointes sur ses cuisses dans une attitude candide mais revêtu d'un habit de Père-Noël-Sexy, porte-jarretelles rouges dévoilant ses cuisses, le tout rehaussé d'un petit manteau rouge et blanc valait bien tout l'or du monde. Pour accentuer ce décalage, Tetsuya mordillait un sucre d'orge innocemment d'une manière équivoque.

Le diable s'habille peut être en Prada, mais le démon lui s'habille de rouge…


	26. Celui qui n'est plus seul

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ce recueil s'achève aujourd'hui. Pour le clore je vous offre un _AkaKuro_ Angst-Fluffy comme convenu. J'espère que ces petits drabbles vous ont apporté un peu d'évasion pour ce mois de décembre et l'esprit de Noël. Le plus important n'est pas le matériel souvenez-vous en ;)

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à vous chères lectreurs/trices,

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

Kuroko vous embrasse.

* * *

.

 **Celui qui n'est plus seul**

.

 _Akashi/Abandon_

* * *

Akashi n'avait jamais fêté Noël, ni le jour de l'An.

Akashi ne connaissait pas la simplicité d'un bonheur familial.

Akashi n'avait pas reçu d'amour, il était donc incapable d'en donner.

Cela ne lui manquait pas.

Comment ressentir le manque de ce que l'on n'a pas ?

Akashi enviait ses camarades aux rentrées scolaires lorsqu'ils racontaient leurs réveillons, leurs retrouvailles avec des cousins éloignés ou des grands-parents attentionnés.

Akashi gardait son cœur de pierre bien fermé pour ne pas ressentir le vide de son existence. Il se persuadait que ces foutaises n'étaient réservées qu'aux faibles.

Akashi se plongeait dans les études, se conformant aux désirs de son paternel. Seul, entouré de domestiques. Seul, avec pour unique compagnie le souvenir de sa mère.

Seul. Il l'était bien mieux qu'avec son père finalement.

* * *

Alors quand le jeune héritier regardait son petit-ami évoluer parmi les siens, baigné de bienveillance, il comprenait enfin le sens du mot « partage ».

Kuroko l'avait obligé à venir passer les fêtes dans sa famille, dans sa petite maison typique d'ouvrier du nord de la ville. Sa mère avait passé la journée de la veille à cuisiner, son père s'occupait d'ajuster les éclairages sur la façade de leur demeure. Sa grand-mère mettait la table, tout le monde prenait part à l'organisation.

Là, Akashi se sentit rempli d'une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas, son cœur se fissura en une faille béante, de celles qui par le poids du passé se trouvent trop profondes. C'était juste ce qu'on appelle la mélancolie qui le gagnait.

* * *

Seuls dans la chambre du passeur, allongés l'un contre l'autre, Akashi ne put retenir ses larmes. Il savourait l'amertume de l'abandon en réalisant ce qu'il avait loupé depuis son enfance. Au lieu de réussir à garder près de lui les personnes chères à son cœur, il n'avait fait que les précipiter encore plus loin. Loin, toujours plus loin jusqu'à rester isolé en haut de sa tour d'ivoire. Heureusement que Kuroko l'en délogeât habillement.

Se montrer faible n'avait rien de dégradant, réconforté dans les bras du garçon frêle, Akashi s'abandonnait à un tout autre genre. Comblé et heureux, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un lui disait « je t'aime » et ça, personne ne l'avait prononcé avant.

Akashi n'avait jamais fêté Noël jusqu'à aujourd'hui avec son homme, et il aurait encore beaucoup d'autres fin d'année avec lui, car désormais il conjuguait le verbe « être » au pluriel.

Deux et non plus un.

 **FIN**


End file.
